


【FF14】伯爵的宴会  精灵/敖龙/猫魅

by SASON110



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 精灵/敖龙/猫魅
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SASON110/pseuds/SASON110
Summary: 我要感谢没有把我打死的队长，以及，我是一个好豆芽。





	【FF14】伯爵的宴会  精灵/敖龙/猫魅

伯爵的心情并不美好，沙都恶劣的天气让他觉得就连手中的红酒都掺了沙——口感

恶劣到没有耐心品尝其中的味道。

他有些怀疑劝说他来这里的朋友的用心了，乌尔达哈的神秘拍卖会？他并不认为自

己对这个，真的有兴趣……

‘得了吧，你若是能够在和那些达官显贵的聊天里得到什么，那就是‘娱乐’人们

总是追求娱乐，贵人更是如此。’

他想起好友一边说着，一边将一个从身边经过的侍从拉近怀里。那个可怜的人类男

孩还没到好友的胸口高。

‘给那些贵人提供一些乐趣，你知道什么是最棒的服务？去乌尔达哈，随便你买几

个奴隶……不，不是干活的，要美丽的那些。’

于是自己就站在这里，满身风沙……伯爵将手里的酒杯放到扶手上，他听到屋内的

门被打开和重物拖动的声音，是的他听了朋友的话，买了能够提供给客人隐秘服务

的奴隶。

运送的方式十分古典，四个穿着燕尾服的大块头将一个巨大的箱子放到房间中间，

箱子上有着精美的秘银雕花，和一个看起来十分复杂的锁孔。

在确认收货后，几个大块头离开了，他们的雇主，一个拉拉菲尔族商人走上前来：

“您可以验货了……我尊敬的大人。”

他浮夸的欠身行礼，将一个木盒呈了上来，木盒里垫着一块巴掌大小的蓝色天鹅绒

，一把钥匙和一个秘银戒指放在上面。

“箱子是运送货物的必备品，我建议您保留……另外请您保管好这枚戒指，他们虽

然都是调整过的货品，但是遥远的东方国度有句话，小心使得万年船。”

伯爵没有心情听商人的废话，他拿起戒指套在食指上，在那带有魔法的秘银戒指变

成合适的大小的同时，他用钥匙打开了箱子的盖子……

 

最先映入眼帘的是两具可以称之为全裸的身体，头上长着阳角的那具十分壮硕，雕

刻一般的肌肉线条蕴含着力量，而另一个相对瘦小也更白皙一些，他的头上有一双

毛绒的猫耳……

敖龙和猫魅，确实是他买下的那对商品，伯爵将两人从头到脚看了一遍，抬起带着

戒指的手下达了醒来的命令，他需要确认的可不只是商品的外表，毕竟他们花掉了

他上千万的金币。

先睁开眼睛的是那个敖龙族，只见他眨了一下眼睛，先看了眼怀里的猫魅，然后缓

慢的坐起身。

敖龙族的身体很高大，若是站起来应该会给人相当大的压迫感，但是他身上近乎赤

裸的装扮和脖颈上的魔法束具大大降低了这个感觉。

猫魅族的身体很小，几乎完全被敖龙族挡住，伯爵上下打量了一下前面的敖龙族，

就伸手将矮小的猫魅拉了起来，敖龙族的身体肌肉有一瞬间的绷紧，但是他什么也

没有做，只是扶助了身后同伴的胳膊。

猫魅的腿颤抖着，尾巴缠绕着腿根，伯爵能够看到他两腿之间的湿润色泽——那是

在拍卖表演时敖龙族留下的液体。  
所以说，他们连清洗都没有就送来了吗？还是说这样做是这里的传统呢。伯爵看了

一眼一边正在搓手的拉拉菲尔族商人。

“您的条件是性爱表演奴隶，他们可以说是最受贵人们欢迎的种类，只要在宴会上

用戒指下达命令，他们会在魔法的刺激下工作数个小时，一定会让您的宴会锦上添

花！”商人熟练的说道。“当然若是您想要使用他们也是可以的……”

伯爵挑眉，他并不认为自己会亲自‘使用’他们，就好像他天天被好友刺激的还不

够似的。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

数天之后，伯爵瞪着用脚卡主大门的好友，声音几乎从牙缝里挤出来“我记得没有

给你请柬。”

“别这样，全世界都告诉我，你买到了最热辣的性爱奴隶，我怎么可能会不来？！

”精灵的力气人类管家根本拦不住，他体贴的把门板递给管家，然后跑了几步跟上

有点低气压的好友。

“别这样，我真的就是来看看的，毕竟是我出的主意？”

伯爵在一扇大门前停下脚步，撇了一眼精灵，然后双手推开门扉。

黑色的大厅里只有中间的地毯被光束打亮，此刻两个交叠在一起的两个身影正在那

里扭动着，密闭的室内萦绕着香甜的气息。

动了动鼻头，精灵用口型说道‘你居然用了催情香，坏家伙，你的客人会疯掉的。

’

‘害怕就滚出去。’伯爵又瞪了他一眼，在黑暗中向环绕着‘舞台’的四周坐位走

去。

精灵耳朵动了动，快步跟上。

舞台上的猫魅已经近乎失神，他向上弓着身体，头颅顶着地面，后腰被敖龙族捏在

手中，两人链接的部位一直在抽动着，口水和泪水从猫魅的额头滑落，他们这个样

子已经有一段时间了，伯爵是被管家半路喊出去的。

此时周围的客人已经渐入佳境，他们身边都带着美丽的奴隶，这些是伯爵后来陆续

买回来的，他在确认这种表演确实有他的价值之后，不再吝啬这方面的投入。

“……！”  
舞台之上，猫魅发出了颤音的哭泣声，他的四肢已经完全脱离了地面，身体被敖龙

族抱着不停耸动，那逐渐加快的动作，在一个节点上静止了——白色的体液顺着连

接处淌下来，流经他的小腿，从绷直的脚背上低落地面……舞台的地面上有很多这

样的湿痕。

“你就没有一点感觉吗？”精灵压低的声音带着炙热的气息喷在伯爵耳边，而男人

冷漠的回头，他明亮的眼睛在黑暗中无言的回望好友，那里面一点情欲的色彩也没

有。

“若不是你有私生子了，我简直都怀疑你有问题。”精灵珊珊的坐直身体，继续看

着台上敖龙族将几乎昏死过去的猫魅翻过去。

“……不要拒绝这种欲望，这没你想的那么恐怖。”

伯爵将眼神转回舞台，不在搭理那个在黑暗中解开裤子的好友。

 

TBC

 

空气中熏香的味道愈发强烈，伯爵听见身后友人的鼻息变得急促，他控制住自己翻

白眼的冲动从柔软的坐垫里向前倾身，他需要拿一杯红酒，好让友人的手有一个得

体的地方放置，而不是去做其他的，给他造成困扰的事情……

“……”  
在他伸出的手指碰触就到水晶杯边缘的时候，他被人从身后紧紧抱住，并且那个家

伙居然在他的脖子后面吸气。

“你……”  
精灵在伯爵扭头呵斥自己之前就松开了手，他举了举双手做了个投降的动作。

伯爵看着他，呵斥的话语没有出口，因为那个该死的家伙居然脱光了，在他的家里

、他的私人宴会上全裸，人类觉得自己的胃有点痛。

“……你要干什么？”  
在伯爵胃痛的没有想好接下来应该说什么的时候，精灵站起身丝毫不介意自己状态

的样子就要向舞台方向走。

他听见人类带着疑惑和惊讶的声音于是转过头来，金色的碎发在灯光下撒发着柔和

的荧光，异常俊美的脸上此时是一种妖异的笑容。  
“让我来告诉你我的朋友，什么才是最快乐的事情。”

伯爵带着惊讶的表情站在黑暗之中，看着全身赤裸的好友走进那明亮的舞台中心。

精灵的身躯颀长精悍，皮肤在灯光下显得白皙异常。他半眯起眼帘，伸出红润的舌

头舔了一下右手之间，左手伸向了那个还在抱着猫魅的敖龙族的龙角……

当龙角被人从后面抓住，头颅被迫向后仰起的时候，伯爵看到那个敖龙族脸上一闪

而逝的惊愕表情，他被训练的很好，即使被人突然打算也没有反抗，甚至没有从猫

魅的身体里滑出来。

“继续，不要停下……”伯爵听见友人带着蛊惑的声音传来，看着他缓慢的跪倒敖

龙族身后，一只膝盖插进了对方的双腿之间。

“抱紧那只猫，要是他空出来了我就把他丢到台下去……你知道那会发生什么的吧

？”精灵低头，舔了一下抓在手中的龙角。  
听到他的话后，敖龙几乎是立刻就用双手抓住了因他停下，而向地上倒去的猫魅，

他被精灵分开的大腿肌肉紧绷。

“做的好。”  
精灵张开口，在敖龙族颈侧留下一个带血的牙印，另一只手伸到了对方的尾后……

敖龙族的尾巴十分有力，它贴着股沟坚硬的拒绝着精灵的碰触。

“呵呵呵呵呵。”精灵笑的倒在了敖龙族的肩上，回身对伯爵的方向眨了眨眼。

“赶紧回来，你到底在搞什么。”伯爵紧皱眉头，这时候才反应过来友人的行为多

么出格。

“呀，真的是笑死我了，抱歉你在哪里买到的努力啊，哈哈哈真的是、太有趣了。

”精灵压根不理会人类，他拉着龙角的手用力，将那个敖龙的脸扭到自己面前，另

一只手弯起手指，用坚硬的指甲逆着鳞片的方向刮着。

“要么是你，要么是那只猫，呵呵呵……”精灵美妙的声音带着笑意的颤音，犹如

恶魔的低语那样在敖龙的耳边响起。

“你来选。”  
之后就是难耐的安静，精灵感受着从龙角上传来的颤抖停止，他放了开手。

伯爵看到那个敖龙族低下头盯着猫魅看了一会，然后将对方的身体放到地上，他趴

到对方背上，双手从身下紧紧的包住了猫魅，他将身后完全暴露给了精灵……

敖龙族在猫魅的背上闭上了眼睛，伯爵则盯着他的表情有点怔愣。

“等……”人类的话语还没有说完，精灵已经掀起了敖龙变得柔顺的尾巴，将自己

捅进对方的双腿之间。

“……”  
伯爵感受到顺着腿部爬到脊背的凉意，他看到被强硬进入的敖龙族紧紧抱着怀中的

猫魅，他的脸已经完全埋入对方的肩头，人类无法看到他的表情，但即使看不到也

能感受到痛苦，和将呻吟吞进喉咙之中的灼烧感。

不对、不对、不对！  
被压在那里的不是敖龙——是……

“啊啊啊啊！”  
人类跌跌撞撞的跑出房间，对身后的一切不管不顾。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”精灵狂笑着从敖龙的身体里退出，随意扯过一边的桌布追了

出去。  
房间里的宾客被突然涌入的凉风惊到，纷纷表示不满的低估，他们沉沦欲望的精神

仍旧没有清醒过来。

“喂，你还活着吗？”  
本来晕眩的猫魅此刻睁开了眼睛，他戳了戳趴在自己背上的敖龙族。  
“……我想死。”敖龙族微弱的声音闷闷的传来。  
“是谁和我说舍不得兔子，套不到狼来着？你想拿到这些家伙走私的证据不是什么

都能牺牲吗？”猫魅从对方身下灵活的退了出来，伸展了一下自己的身躯，拳头捏

的卡巴直响。

“证据都送出去了，这帮家伙也算是完了。”猫魅环视房间里的贵族们，咧嘴笑了

起来“但是看到了这家伙狼狈的样子呢，所以一个都不能留。”

等敖龙终于从地上爬起来的时候，周围已经没有活人的气息了。

“那个精灵带着人类跑了，你还要在这里躺多久？”穿着紧身装备的猫魅将一套装

备扔到敖龙身边。

“我杀了他！”敖龙族爬起来咬牙切齿的说道。

“哦，给钱我帮你。”猫魅拿起桌上的水果吃了一口，恩，比乌尔达哈强多了。

ED


End file.
